Parting Ways
This page mentions scenes in which some heroes leave each other, either to help others in trouble, to face community service, to avoid capture, or that they're not meant to be together. Either way, it's likely that those heroes would eventually return. Examples * Following the defeats of Umarak and Makuta, Ekimu thanked the Toa Uniters for restoring peace on Okoto once again as the Toa then bidded farewell towards Ekimu and the Islanders before departing for the Matoran Universe. * Steven Universe chooses to turn himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and before leaving with them. Later on, Lapis Lazuli chooses to leave for space, taking the entire barn with her. Connie Maheswaran bids farewell to Steven Universe as she leaves for space camp in Steven Universe: The Movie. * After halting Megatron and Quintessa's machinations, Optimus Prime rallies all surviving Autobots across the stars to return to Cybertron, currently suspended in Earth's orbit, to begin rebuilding the planet. Optimus and his crew (Bumblebee, Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, Hot Rod, etc.) then make their way to Cybertron onboard the Knight Ship while the Guardian Knights follow them in their combined form Dragonstorm. * Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, and their friend Castiel part ways with the Scooby Gang before returning to their world with help from the reformed Ghost Kid. * After helping them save the Earth from Soundwave and his nuclear beacon generator, Hi-Test departs to the Shadowzone while giving a goodbye smile to Bumblebee's Autobot team and Optimus Prime. * Ryan Mitchell chooses to leave the team so he can search for a way to defeat the demons. * Garrett hands Excalibur over to Kayley and sadly returns to the forest, after telling her that he doesn't belong in Camelot. * After setting Camp Chippewa ablaze, Joel Glicker bids Wednesday Addams farewell as she drives off with her brother Pugsley to help save their uncle Fester from Debbie Jellinsky. * Clank bidding Sigmund farewell as he leaves The Great Clock so he can help Ratchet find his family. * Hiccup bids a tearful farewell to Toothless as all of the Berkians set their dragons free to live in the Hidden World. * Vanellope parts ways with Ralph to stay in Slaughter Race to train, promising to eventually return once Shank has taught her every trick she can use in Sugar Rush. * In Toy Story 3, Andy donates his toys to Bonnie and thanks them for everything before he leaves for college. * Goku bids farewell to everybody on Earth before returning to Otherworld after his 24 hours on Earth are expired. * In the series finale of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, after the Dominion War has ended, some of the crew begin to part ways: Chief Miles O'Brien and his family move out from their quarters in DS9 to Earth while Miles will begin teaching at Starfleet Academy as professor of engineering. Worf is appointed the Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire prior to moving to Qo'noS where he will become close to Chancellor Martok. Odo also parts way with his love-interest Kira Nerys as he goes to join his people in the Link at the Changeling Planet. * The Tod parts ways with Rowf and Snitter by distracting the army to give them the opportunity to escape to the sea. * Lt. John Dunbar and Stands With A Fist part ways with the Sioux in order to protect the tribe from the U.S. Army. * In Toy Story 4, Woody part ways with Buzz, Jessie, and the rest of his friends to stay with Bo Peep and help toys find owners. * John Smith parts ways with Pocahontas to get the treatment he needs for his bullet wound inflicted by Governor Ratcliffe. * Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano part ways after the latter decides to leave the Jedi Order when the Jedi did not believe in her innocence when she was framed by Barriss Offee. * Hawkgirl says goodbye to Green Lantern as she departs the Justice League. Quotes Gallery Images Gojira.jpg|Upon waking up, Godzilla left the city and swam back into the ocean File:Raising_the_Barn_233.png|Lapis Lazuli tearfully leaves for space, taking the entire barn with her. File:I_am_my_mom_295.png|Steven Universe leaves with Aquamarine and Topaz after choosing to turn himself in. File:SU_Movie_106.png|Connie Maheswaran bids farewell to Steven as she leaves for space camp. elliot.jpg|Elliott leaves Pete to help another kid in trouble Spike_sees_Twilight_running_away_S3E05.png|Twilight leaves the domed Ponyville, to Spike's dismay Spike_cries_over_leaving_Twilight_S03E09.png|Spike tearfully takes leave of Twilight in favor of Applejack. Twilight_goodbye_S02E03.png|Twilight is summoned by Celestia to the library for causing a ruckus and takes leave of her friends, who get desperate to clear her name. han frozen.jpg|Han leaves Leia and gets frozen in carbonite pocahontas-disney.jpg|John Smith leaves Pocahontas for treatment of his wound from Ratcliffe's bullet Hi-Test Start Living on the Shadowzone.png|Hi-Test smiling goodbye to the Autobots as he departs for the Shadowzone. Tod_&_Copper_going_their_separate_ways.jpg|With their friendship restored, Tod and Copper share one last smile at each other before parting. Wednesday and Joel part ways.jpg|Joel Glicker bids Wednesday Addams farewell as she drives off with her brother Pugsley to help save their uncle Fester from Debbie Jellinsky. Ash, Misty & Brock parting ways.jpg|Ash, Misty and Brock going their separate ways after their several adventures together. Goodbye, Andy.png|Andy Davis parting ways with Woody, Buzz, and the rest of his toys. Goodbye Dragons.jpg|Hiccup and Toothless parting ways, along the rest of the Berkians and their dragons. Good bye Mona Simpson.jpg|Homer's mother, Mona, leaves her son for the underground. File:Dbz233_-_(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120314-16364170.jpg|Goku leaves Earth for Otherworld after his 24 hours are expired. The Tod part ways.PNG|The Tod parting ways with Rowf and Snitter to distract the army. Woody and Buzz goodbye.jpg|Woody and Buzz parting ways as Woody decides to stay with Bo Peep. Anakin and Ahsoka parting ways.jpg|Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano parting ways after Ahsoka decides to leave the Jedi Order. File:Shayera_leaves_John.png|Hawkgirl decides to leave the Justice League as she says goodbye to Green Lantern. Videos The Iron Giant best scene (sacrifice)|The Iron Giant bidding Hogarth farewell before flying off to intercept the missile and save Rockwell. Scoobynatural - The Boys Say Goodbye To Scooby Gang & Come Back To Our World & Burn Boys's Spirit|Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, and their friend Castiel parting ways with the Scooby Gang before returning to their world with help from the reformed Ghost Kid. File:Goku Goes Back To Otherworld|Goku leaves Earth for Otherworld after his 24 hours are expired. HxH Gon and Killua Goodbye (ENG SUB) File:Steven Universe Lapis Wants To Leave Earth Raising The Barn Cartoon Network|Lapis Lazuli tearfully leaves for space, taking the entire barn with her. Farewell Ending Scene (Director's Cut)|Lt. John Dunbar and Stands With A Fist biding the Sioux tribe farewell to save them from the U.S. Army. File:JL Goodbye Hawkgirl|Hawkgirl decides to leave the Justice League as she says goodbye to Green Lantern. Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:About Heroes